DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Laboratory Animal Shared Resource enables SACI investigators to perform research using healthy, well conditioned laboratory animals, and specifically with rodents that are free of bacterial and viral infections, in a state-of-the-art animal facility. The achievement of this goal is assured by the operation of a model laboratory animal resource program in which careful attention is directed to the protection of colony animals from extraneous diseases and the provision of a stable environment. Careful monitoring of both newly arriving and colony-produced animals help ensure that conditions that might compromise research activities are not introduced into this facility. This vigilance specifically allows the facility to maintain large colonies of conventional, transgenic and immunocompromised rodents in good health for important biomedical research efforts. Specific research support services are also provided to individual investigators who need clinical assistance, histopathology support or other specialized services. In addition, this resource provides a wide range of other services, including: Training in handling and manipulation of research animals, including immunocompromised rodents; Professional assistance in animal model development; Technical assistance and consultation; Screening of tumor and hybridoma tissue for pathenogens; Gross and initial histopathology support; Surgical support; Specialized animal husbandry.